The Exchange Had Been So Much More
by gonnahaveagreatday
Summary: The exchange in the sense8 finale and from then on, but with only kalagang, and subtracting one key character. As the sensies curse, you know this has got some choice words in it.


This is all just Kalagang interactions; which does cut a lot of the finale.

* * *

"I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say, if what I've just heard is true." Rajan said hesitantly, staring at his wife.

"Rajan, I know it's not an easy thing, okay it took me a long time myself to accept that-"

"That you are….a different type of human being to me." Rajan finished

"Yes." Kala replied, feeling a weight lift from her heart that this secret wasn't a secret any longer.

"That you are telepathically connected to seven other people." Rajan added.

"Telepathy's not exactly-" She began, staring at him. He stared back, looking determined to understand. "Um…but basically, yes." He looked away, processing.

"Here I thought I was the one with big secrets." He stated in awe, shaking his head. She gulped.

"I didn't know how to tell you." She whispered fearfully. "Or, anyone." Her father, her mother, sister. Aunt, none of them knew. Then, none of them knew much about her these days.

"And this was all happening to you before our wedding?" Rajan asked.

"Yes." She fearfully whispered again, unsure if a certain name would creep into the questions.

"Little wonder you were so confused." He replied in understanding. She nodded, relieved she didn't have to answer a question of infidelity.

"Yes."

"And in…Positano?" He asked. Where they consummated their marriage. The pool, the late night. The water dripping from her as she went to look out of Wolfgang's window. The hint of happiness in Rajan's eyes made her not want to ever tell him the whole truth.

"Yes!"

"So, when this Wolfgang fellow is tortured, you experience his pain?" Her husband asked. This 'wolfgang fellow' god, if he knew….She nodded without words. There was no need to explain further.

"Oh, that sounds terrible." Rajan said soothingly. He looked away, missing her fake smile and she wondered if he was looking for a way out of here. Away from his wife, who needed comfort and understanding right now.

"Look…" she began. She didn't need to be playing the dutiful wife when her Wolfgang was in danger, and worrying about Rajan's safety in the middle of it. "I know this is all a shock, and that it might be best for you to take some time away and just-"

"But you're in danger now, Kala." Rajan protested incredulously.

"So you, believe me?" She asked hesitantly, a smile growing on her face. BPO wouldn't be able to use Rajan to get to her.

"Would you, could you concoct a lie of this extraordinary magnitude?" He asked in reply. She blinked and looked down in thought. If he knew she knew how to do much more than lie to keep things hidden. "No," He continued "Are you and all these people out there medically insane?" He asked, glancing towards her cluster. "I don't think so. So what other choice do I have?"

Kala drew in a deep breath, smiling at him, trying to make her reaction invisible.

"I came rushing to Paris, for the same reason that I married you. I love you, Kala. And that feeling hasn't gone away, or been changed by learning that the woman I love…is so much more than the woman I married."

"My God, Rajan." Kala breathed, hurt filling her lungs and her eyes clouding. She rested a hand on his bearded cheek. "This isn't, everything I have to tell you." Rajan's eyes searched hers in question. "The rest, has to do with, Wolfgang."

Will and Riley have been gone for too long. Obviously there was a panic, who knew what dangers could await them if Whispers was free to visit with whoever he wanted? Obviously, Wolfgang was in more danger now that he could've been if Will and Riley both were safe. Which was why she could take her mind off the fact her husband just left her.

Why was she surprised, however? She was not a good wife, she had committed adultery their first night together, and the entire reason she did not want to marry Rajan in the first place was because she was connected to and falling in love with Wolfgang. Even with Nomi, Amanita, Sun, Capheus persuading her that it was for the best and that the marriage was doomed anyway, she still felt guilty. No doubt in Rajan's anger and sense of betrayal he would tell her family everything. Who knows if she was now safe from BPO, who knows if she could ever go home again.

She almost wished Rajan were here, clueless as to how this system of theirs worked now. Confused about the term 'visiting' and her having to explain it. It would take her mind off of worrying for Wolfgang.

But Wolfgang was more important to her. That she would be sure of, even if everything else fell through.

* * *

"You will leave us in the morning. I await your swift and certain return." The Chairman said smugly. If you could call the tone of the robotic voice smug. Seems the faceless fuck had a knack for it.

"You and me both." Wolfgang called in reply. He had never lost face in front of anyone who didn't mean the world to him. No one that was alive, anyway. And this time would be no different. Except….

Kala. Kala, he would see Kala again. For real.

* * *

He hopped out of the helicopter, cold, chained and cuffed, flanked by a man in a hazmat suit that followed from his entrapment, the other in a swat-team uniform. There were so many of those swat team people he wasn't sure if the guy was the same as the place he was taken from or another man who changed positions right before his eyes before getting on the helicopter.

They walked into a plane hangar falling into step with a man in a suit, Wolfgang could clearly see his face. That man would surely die, then.

Three sleek black cars, SUVs, faced outwards, a man beside the middle one with his hands clasped together. Two more men in hazmat suits held AK-47s on the farthest sides of the cars, watching him. He wouldn't have been able to make a move anyway, not with so much chained to him. But he wouldn't try anything, Wolfgang didn't want to make things harder for his cluster. They were already going to enough trouble.

And Kala. Kala, he wanted to see Kala, for real this time.

The men got inside the hangar, and the man in the suit checked his watch.

"The blockers should've metabolized by now." He announced. Wolfgang could visit with anyone he did or didn't want to.

"Wolfgang!" Kala cried, running towards him from out of his peripheral vision. It had only been a day but hearing her heels as she ran, smelling her scent filled him with more relief than she could know. She enveloped him, turning him to her, and he closed his eyes, allowing himself this one freedom in the face of his enemies. Her hand on the nape of his neck, her hair about him and tickling his nose. He didn't her to hold on but he would cherish this in this moment. She pulled away, still touching his face.

"Are you alright?" She asked. He didn't want to reply.

Then he didn't have to.

That other familiar sound of heels coming confidently towards him. Her loop earring, fur coat, painted lips.

"Hello, sexy."

"No!" Kala cried, standing in front of him. Wolfgang knew Lila couldn't see Kala, that gesture wouldn't do her any good.

"I told you our fates were connected." She greeted, giving him her lioness stare. It was because of her that he was taken. Because of her that he didn't get Paris with Kala.

Bitch.

He broke from his own promise and rushed towards her, uncaring about those men, uncaring about his chains. If anything he wanted to know Lila how unpleased he was to see her, and what Kala would've done if she was there. And it surprised him how fast the men reacted.

"Ah, ah ah." The man in the suit chided

"What's she doing here?" Wolfgang seethed

"Your cluster wanted to make sure you were undamaged and we want the same thing. Ms. Facchini is the only sensate connected to both you and Milton."

"Lucky me." She replied happily, turning to go back to the car she'd left in her entrance.

* * *

"What's happening?" Wolfgang shouted over the loud music

"I've lost Whispers." Will replied. It was confirmed by Nomi. "Fuck!" He spat, unable to do much more than just stand beside Wolfgang and Riley.

"I'm sorry lover, this is goodbye." Lila purred in Wolfgang's ear. She cocked her gun, the silencer against his head.

"She's pointing a gun"

"No!" Kala cried desperately, smacking the gun from its position and giving him much-needed space from Lila. Lila smacked her in return, Kala's hair flying out behind her as she fell. Wolfgang ducked out of Lila's gun range and elbowed her legs out from under her, hurrying to Kala. Lila crawled away out of sight through dancing feet and strobing lights. Kala rolled over onto her back, facing him. She held his face and he helped her to her feet as best he could in chains. Another of Lila's cluster came at him, a fist flying and he pushed Kala out of the way, breaking his chains in the process of headbutting the arrogant teeny-bopper idiot. The man faded from view and he visited Will when he didn't see Kala anywhere.

"Where's Kala?" He yelled

"I don't know" Will replied, silently asking Nomi the same.

"Lito, Dani and Hernando have her. They're heading for the metro." She replied. Without a word the men and Riley charged out of the club and into Capheus's police look-alike van.

* * *

"I've got Lito, Hernando, Dani, and Kala." Nomi announced.

"What about Wolfgang?" Kala cried in protest.

"I'm good." He replied happily. For once this was a visit stolen in seconds while he was heavily drugged and tied down. The grin on her face made it all the more real.

"Where are you?" She asked, her arms loose on his shoulders.

"I'm with Will and Riley. We'll meet you at the rendezvous." He replied, taking in every detail of her face that he'd only seen with foggy eyes for weeks. This was the same woman who told him she loved him. That he was worth saving because of it. And had promised him that he would be free. She'd made good on that promise, and for that alone he loved her. He caressed her cheek, his hand traveled from her face to behind her ear.

"Alright." Kala replied, her grin still lighting up her beautiful face. He dove in and kissed her. He nearly wasn't ever able to do that again. Feel her lips on his, smell the scent of her hair on his hands after they depart, revel in the softness of those black curls.

There were people around, but she didn't care. She grinned as they parted, with the flick of his head he gestured for her.

"Go on." He coaxed. She felt the smile on her face settling into her skin even as she turned to go into the subway tunnel.

* * *

Wolfgang waited with most of his cluster, in a hideout of Riley's friend. It would only be minutes before he'd see Kala Dandekar, or Rasal, however it was now; before his eyes. In the flesh. He wouldn't just be kissing the air if anybody saw them now.

The car pulled up, and Puck parked, Kala hardly waiting for the car to stop before getting out. She didn't close the door properly, and stumbled in hesitation towards Wolfgang, who stood only yards from her now. There once were continents separating them. Hundreds of miles, a million and one obstacles. Nothing was between them now.

Kala felt like she was in slow motion as she rushed towards him, then slowed to a stop. Her hand reached for his as he did for her. Their fingers entwined, and she realized she was still wearing her wedding ring. Slowly she pulled her hand from him, and slid both the engagement ring and her wedding ring from her finger, putting them in her pocket.

She reached out for him again. He did the same.

Her hand touched his face in reverence. His did the same.

She leaned towards him, her nose trailing along his face as he dipped down to meet her mouth with his.

No connection of any sensate human would ever compare to a kiss of this magnitude. The touch was like nothing either of them had ever felt, or would feel again. Better than anything they could've imagined. And both of them hadn't wanted to, for different yet similar reasons. They kissed again, and Kala's arm absentmindedly went around his shoulder. She felt him bending farther down, and then he took her whole body into his arms in a hug.

His strength, his skin, his muscle, all pressed into her in every place that mattered. Their mouths parted and she flung her other arm around him, letting him hold her whole weight, wrapping her legs around his waist. Wolfgang's embrace tightened, riding up the back of Kala's jacket and shirt. He breathed this in, stepping with his emotions that teemed in his mind now. They knew the cluster was there, but they also knew the other six were giving them privacy. They were free.

He loved her, and she loved him.


End file.
